Sparks
by kochida
Summary: AU: "Who are you?" I confront him without even knowing. Wait, what have I done? "A man you'll be seeing a lot more often" He takes his hand out for me to shake it...


These sparks...

This euphoria. The sound of the old man singing resounding throughout the small club. Girls giggled with men. And I? Well being the crazy, lonely girl I am, I was just... sitting there, eyes closed, back leaning back, letting my mind melt into the deep voice of this man.

Jazz... a genre that was fairly new.. a beautiful genre. Amazing. I felt my blood curdle as the trumpet began to play. Goosebumps and hair-raising at the back of my neck. So this was it. These were the small moments in life where you just allow yourself to be at peace.

How wonderful... My eyes open to a young man... about my age... maybe slightly older... tanned skin... pink hair... it couldn't be...

"Y-you, you are a-"

"Yep just like you, fresh from the boat of the fairies I guess you could call." He said, a childish grin on his face, contrasting to his somewhat serious attire.

"I left Fiore to get away from people like you." I say. He was quite handsome though, I had to admit, though in this day and age, people of our ... 'type' were rare. Though I guess he could be an exception.

The music returned in a slow swing and he smirks as my brown eyes wandered across the room, as if chasing the colors of the room float about without a care. He took my hand, and for some strange reason, I began to dance. It was like I have danced my whole life... though that would be a lie. I never danced. But for some odd reason, my feet moved by themselves. The dance was slow, and we were strangely close... He spun me once.

My back against his chest, as he swayed with his arms around my neck, head leaning slightly on the side of mine. The men began to sing and I could feel his hand spin me around slowly once more and we continued like that. I felt like I couldn't stop, the music went faster, my feet moved with it, and he moved in perfect correspondence. People watched, people danced along, but I couldn't care less... This was perfection. A spin here, a three-step there, another spin, the next thing I knew, his face was less than an inch from me... The trumpets began to slow down, my cheeks began to heat up...

This jazz was hypnotizing, but he was just captivating... his eyes, so plain, yet so mysterious.. full of the burdens he seemed to never carry... what was this strange mixture of confusion. No. I know what he is trying to do. I moved way and sat back down, taking a glass from a waiter and drinking it whole.

"Heavy drinker are we?" He teases... Who is he?

"I hold my liquor well... you?"

"can't say for sure, pass out before I know if I can." Who is this stranger I let take me?

"Who are you?" I confront him without knowing myself. Wait, what have I done?

"A man you'll be seeing a lot more often." He takes his hand out for me to shake it...

"You're a con man." I realise.

"What?"

"Your eyes, cold, your attire, your way of speaking. What do you want?" I sit down and stare at his confused face. He sighs and sits as well.

"I know what you can do. I know you are the genius of Fiore, Ms Heartfilia" He says. He seemed uncomfortable. Why is that?

"My services are not available anymore..."

"And why in the world not?" He questions,

"Because this world isn't able to hold down its own liquor, let alone knowledge" I say, leaving the room and a dumbstruck man.

* * *

_**Okay that was weird I have no idea where this came from. Probably the shortest fic I've written.**_

_**I wonder what time setting this would have been. Early 1920's? **_

_**I just sort of wrote it and... yeah... Lot's of big words. I didn't know whether or not to put this as K+ or T so I just did whatever. I doubt I would actually continue this. It just came out of the blue. I don't even know if this made sense! (probably not)**_

_**Natsu and Lucy were really OOC here and if you didn't like that... I'm so sorry. This was such a weird story but I haven't updated lately and... I don't know maybe just to compare this to what I've written in the past(?)**_

_**Just something to read I guess.**_

_**Oh well I hope whoever read this liked it**_

_**If not I completely understand**_

_**Please review and tell me how you felt I like all sorts of criticism. **_


End file.
